Der Lord
by leaura
Summary: Kehrt der Lord zurück? Niemand hat etwas bemerkt... Nicht einmal Harry hatte irgendwelche Visionen... Doch plötzlich kommen Mr und Mrs Weasley nicht mehr von einer Versammlung zurück... HPCC RWHG
1. Default Chapter

**7. Schuljahr **

**Harry Potter und die Rückkehr des Lords**

**Kapitel 1**

Die Ankunft in Hogwarts war mal wieder für Harry das schönste Ereignis seit den letzten Sommer-Wochen. Die Dursleys waren so gemein wie vorher gewesen und Harry hatte sich da auch nichts vorgemacht. Nun saßen sie in den Kutschen die für die meisten pferdelos waren, doch nicht für Harry. Seit seinem 4. Schuljahr konnte er die Wesen sehen, welche die Kutschen zogen.

Hermine die neben ihm saß seufzte leise. Harry fragte sie:"Bist du auch froh wieder im Schloss zu sein?"„Natürlich bin ich auch froh wieder im Schloss zu sein. Aber noch mehr freue ich mich darüber, dich wieder zu sehen! Ron wartet doch schon im Schloss auf uns, oder?"sagte Hermine mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Ja, Mrs Weasley wollte ihn ja unbedingt mit sich nach Hogwarts bringen. Schulsprecher dürfen ja auf keinem Fall im Schulzug nach Hogwarts fahren."meinte Harry mit einem sarkastischen Unterton. Sie lachten über ihre kleinen Gemeinheiten, hörten aber bald wieder damit auf, denn Ron konnte ja nichts dafür.

Da hielten auch schon die Kutschen an und Harry stieg schnell aus. „Hermine, ich geh rüber zu Cho! Sie wartet schon auf mich. Wir sehen uns dann gleich beim Abendessen."rief Harry Hermine noch zu dann war er auch schon verschwunden. Die Treppen zum Schloss hochsteigend dachte Hermine über Harry und Cho nach. Sicher, sie waren nun glücklich miteinander, aber so ganz konnte Hermine den Streit zwischen den beiden vor zwei Jahren nicht vergessen. Cho war als Referendarin in Hogwarts, was Harry natürlich außerordentlich freute. Die Sonne ging nun in einem schönen leuchtendem rot-orange unter und versank schließlich ganz.

Hermine trat gerade in die Große Halle, als sie ein Ruf aus den Gedanken riss. Ron hatte ihr ein freudiges „Hallo"zugerufen. Sie sah ihn zusammen mit Dean, Seamus und Neville an dem Kopfende vom Gryfffindortisch sitzen. Hermine lief ihnen freudig entgegen. Ron rutschte ein wenig zur Seite damit Hermine sich setzen konnte. „Und, wie war deine Fahrt nach Hogwarts?"fragte Hermine neugierig. „Fürchterlich! Mum hat die ganze Zeit vor sich hingesummt." Hermine versuchte angestrengt sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Harry müsste bald hier sein. Er wollte nur kurz zu Cho gehen."„Na dann müssen wir uns ja nicht um den lieben Harry-Spatz sorgen. In Cho habe ich das Größte vertrauen."sagte Ron und machte dabei ein verschmitztes Gesicht. „Ron! Ich glaube allmählich, du wirst nie erwachsen!"Doch ihr Gezanke wurde unterbrochen, da Harry sich gerade eben neben Ron gesetzt hatte. „Hi Ron!"sagte Harry. „Hi Harry."gab Ron zurück. „Na, wie fühlt man sich so als Schulsprecher?"fragte Harry. Ron antwortete mit einem bemüht angestrengten Gesichtszug:"Ganz schön unter Druck gesetzt!"


	2. 2 Kapitel

Kapitel 2

Schnell waren zwei Wochen vergangen und der Unterricht wurde bald wieder zur normalen Qual.

Morgen stand ein Hogsmeade Wochenende auf dem Plan, und dieses sollte ein ganz besonderes werden. Es sollte ein Fest veranstaltet werden im Dorf. Harry würde natürlich mit Cho zum Fest gehen, Ron musste noch einen Teil Hausaufgaben erledigen, und Hermine würde natürlich auch gerne zum Fest gehen, aber sie hatte noch niemanden, der mit ihr dorthin gehen würde.

Gerade war sie auf dem Weg zu Arithmantik als ihr Draco Malfoy diesmal ohne Crabbe und Goyle (was sehr selten vorkam) ihr begegnete. Hermine machte sich schon auf eine Ladung wüster Beschimpfungen bereit, als er stehen blieb und sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Na, Granger? Hast wohl niemanden der mit dir nach Hogsmeade geht! Wer will auch schon mit einem kleinen dreckigen Schlammblut ausgehen. Potter und Weasley trauen sich wohl auch nicht mehr mit dir auf die Straße!"Mit einem hämischen Grinsen ging Malfoy. Hermine kochte innerlich vor Wut. Das würde sie ihm heimzahlen.

Nach Arithmantik traf sie Harry und Ron beim Mittagessen. „Mit wem gehst du denn jetzt nach Hogsmeade?"fragte Harry:"Ich würde ja schon mit dir hingehen aber ich bin mit Cho verabredet."„Das ist kein Problem Harry. Lavender und Parvati haben mich gerade gefragt, ob ich nicht mit ihnen nach Hogsmeade gehen will."Am nächsten Morgen zog Harry seine besten Sachen an und machte sich auf den Weg um Cho zu treffen. Er traf sie in der Eingangshalle, wo sie sich begrüßten. Zur gleichen Zeit machte sich Ron daran seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, und Hermine machte sich kichernd mit Parvati und Lavender auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Parvati und Lavender wollten sich unbedingt noch ein paar Scherzartikel im Zonko kaufen, während Hermine nach neuen Büchern Ausschau hielt.

Am Mittag trafen die Drei Harry mit Cho in dem Cafe ´Die drei Besen´. Sie tranken Butterbier und aßen warme Kürbisschnitten. Als es zu Dämmern anfing, rafften sie sich auf und gingen zu dem kleinen Marktplatz von Hogsmeade, der zum Überlaufen voll war. Es roch nach Zuckerwatte und vielen anderen Süßigkeiten, die an den Ständen angeboten wurden. Als es schließlich rabenschwarze Nacht war, fing eine Band an zu spielen. Es war wie an Weihnachten; es begann zu schneien und die alten Fachwerkhäuser von Hogsmeade sahen aus wie mit Zuckerglasur überzogene Festgebäcke. Zu fünft zogen sie an den Ständen vorbei und kauften hie und da mal etwas, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit in Bann zog.

Hermine und Harry kauften auch Brausebonbons für Ron, damit er nicht so traurig war, dass er nicht mitkommen konnte. Eine Zuckerwatte im praktischen Taschenformat wollten sie Ron als Gag mitbringen. Nach einiger Zeit waren sie jedoch so müde, dass Cho sagte:"Wollen wir nicht langsam gehen? Ron wartet sicherlich schon auf euch und mir fallen gleich die Augen zu vor Müdigkeit."„Ja, ich bin auch ganz wackelig auf den Beinen. Es ist ja schon Mitternacht vorbei!" meinte Lavender mit einem Blick auf Parvatis Uhr.

So machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss, und in der Eingangshalle wünschten sie Cho eine Gute Nacht. Dann gingen sie ohne Cho zum Gryffindorturm. Vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame blieben sie stehen und sagten ihr das Passwort (Nugatkross). Sie trafen Ron schlafend auf einem Sessel vor dem Feuer an. Parvati und Lavender verabschiedeten sich in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal. Harry und Hermine mussten Ron erst einmal wachrütteln; noch halb verschlafen murmelte er:"Was'n los? Warum weckt ihr mich?" „Wolltest du die ganze Nacht in einem Sessel verbringen statt in einem gemütlichen Bett?"fragte Harry mit einer grinsenden Miene. „ Nein, eigentlich hatte ich das nicht vor. Habt ihr mir was mitgebracht?"sagte Ron mit neugierigem Blick auf ihre Taschen. Ron freute sich riesig über die Süßigkeiten aus Hogsmeade.

Die Zuckerwatte begann er auch sogleich aufzuessen, was Hermine einen missmutigen Blick entlockte:"Ron! Du hast gerade eben deine Zähne geputzt und jetzt isst du noch etwas Zuckriges."„Die Eltern von Hermine müssen auf sie abgefärbt haben."meinte Ron mit leiser Stimme zu Harry. Laut aber sagte er mit ironischer Stimme:" Dann hättet ihr mir eben einige von diesen Zahnweißbonbons mitbringen müssen. Dann wären du und deine Eltern glücklich, dass ich mir meine Zähne nicht zerstöre, das würde ja schließlich die ganze Welt vor einem Untergang retten."Mit einem bissigen Blick auf Ron rauschte Hermine davon. „Ich glaube wir sollten auch langsam zu Bett gehen." sagte Harry, der ein Grinsen unterdrückte.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Zu beginn der Weihnachtsferien schneite es ununterbrochen. An einem Sonntagmorgen hatte sich der Schneefall für einige Zeit gelegt. Die Sonne ließ den Schnee glitzern wie wunderschöne Eiskristalle und eine Stille legte sich über das Land. Doch die sollte nicht lange anhalten. Nach dem Frühstück lieferten sich Ron, Harry, Seamus und Dean eine Schneeballschlacht, die es in sich hatte. Völlig durchnässt und verfroren kehrten sie schließlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Hermine saß in ihrem Lieblingssessel am Feuer und las ein Buch mit dem Namen Lernen für Dummies, leicht gemacht. Harry und Ron setzten sich zu ihr, um sich ein bisschen am Feuer zu wärmen. „ Warum liest du dieses Buch, wenn du sowieso immer Jahrgangsbeste bist?"fragte Ron. „ Ach, hör auf Ron! Du weißt ganz genau, dass wir am Ende des Schuljahres Prüfungen haben." antwortete sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick. „ Ja, am Ende des Schuljahrs! Bis dahin sind noch Monate Zeit!"erwiderte Ron energisch. Doch Hermine hörte gar nicht mehr auf ihn, sondern wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

Kopfschüttelnd machten sich Harry und Ron auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Ihr Magen knurrte, und in den Weihnachtsferien gab es meistens etwas ganz besonderes zu Essen, weil die meisten Kinder dann zu ihren Eltern nach Hause fuhren. So war auch Cho zu ihren Eltern gefahren. Eigentlich hatte sie Harry zu sich eingeladen, doch der war von Ron schon vorher gefragt worden. Auch Hermine würde zur Weihnachtszeit zu den Weasleys mitkommen. Noch an diesem Tag würden sie fahren. Doch der Fahrende Ritter war ausgebucht, deswegen würden sie erst nachts um 23.00 Uhr losfahren können. Nach dem Mittagessen, Hermine war nicht erschienen, gingen Ron und Harry ihre Koffer packen. Harry schickte Hedwig noch mit einem Brief zu Cho, bevor er sich daran machte ihren Käfig zu säubern.

Dann zum Abendessen trafen die beiden Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum, die mit ihnen zusammen in die Große Halle ging. Es war unterdessen mal wieder ein Streit zwischen Hermine und Ron ausgebrochen. Ron beschwerte sich bei ihr, dass sie seine Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke nicht machen wollte. „Ron, du musst auch mal was für die Schule tun und außerdem, ich bin nicht deine Sklavin!!! rief Hermine zornig. Zu Recht, fand Harry. „Dann lass mich wenigstens deinen Aufsatz über den Vergesslichkeitstrank durchlesen!"verlangte Ron. „NEIN!!! Deine Mutter wäre auch nicht begeistert davon. Also, schlag dir das wieder aus dem Kopf!" Nun richtig wütend stampfte Hermine in die Halle und setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch.

Zornig murmelnd setzte Ron sich ihr gegenüber. „Hey, jetzt hört doch mal auf zu streiten! Es ist bald Weihnachten und ich kann dir bei deinen Hausaufgaben behilflich sein. Ich hab sie nämlich schon gemacht."versuchte Harry zu vermitteln. So musste sich Harry während des Essens nicht das Gefauche der Beiden anhören. In letzter Zeit nannten Hermine viele nur noch Mia. Ihr gefiel der Name. Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie zu Dritt wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten eine Runde Snape explodiert. Als es schließlich dunkel wurde, holten sie ihre Koffer aus den Zimmern. Dumbledore wusste Bescheid, dass die Drei noch so spät abends reisen würden, deshalb hatte er die Tür noch nicht verschlossen. Hermine stöhnte unter der Last ihres Koffers und Ron spielte Gentleman. „Soll ich deinen Koffer tragen, Mia?"„Ja, danke Ron. Das ist echt nett von dir."Ron ließ sich die Anstrengung unter der Last zweier Koffer nicht anmerken, doch trotzdem bemerkte Harry, dass Ron ein ganz rotes Gesicht vor Anstrengung hatte. Als sie in Hogsmeade angekommen waren, setzte Ron sich stöhnend auf seinen Koffer. Dann warteten sie, dass es 23.00 Uhr würde. Leise murmelte Harry Ron zu, während Mia den Fahrplan studierte:"Na, es ist wohl ziemlich anstrengend Hermine zu beeindrucken?!"Vorsichtig brachte Harry sich aus der Gefährdung von Ron geschlagen zu werden. Dieser lief noch röter an (wenn so etwas überhaupt ging). Doch, zum Glück von Ron, kam in diesem Augenblick der Fahrende Ritter um die Ecke gebraust. Mia, erschrak so sehr, dass sie stolperte und beinahe hingefallen wäre, wenn Ron sie nicht aufgefangen hätte. Hochrot befreite Mia sich aus den Armen Rons und wollte gerade ihren Koffer in den Fahrenden Ritter tragen, als Ron Mia den Koffer abnahm. „Danke Ron. So einen netten Mann hab ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht getroffen."sagte Hermine.

Harry nahm seinen eigenen Koffer und stieg ein. Ganz hinten im Bus waren ihre Plätze reserviert. Ron setzte sich zwischen Mia und Harry. Während der Fahrt unterhielten sich die Drei über Hogwarts Lehrer und Hermine beschwerte sich über Snape, der ihr einen halben Punkt zu wenig gegeben hatte. Ron stimmte ihr nickend zu. Harry hielt sich da lieber raus. Gerade dachte er an Cho. Jetzt waren sie gerade zwei Tage getrennt, doch Harry vermisste sie. Gleich, wenn sie bei den Weasleys angekommen würden, wollte er Cho einen Brief schreiben. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, weil er gerade bemerkte, dass es plötzlich so still geworden war. Mia und Ron saßen nicht mehr links neben ihm. Schmunzelnd lehnte Harry sich in seinem Sitz zurück. Ron und Mia hatten sich schon immer geneckt. Harry fiel das Sprichwort ein: Was sich liebt, dass neckt sich. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen die Beiden zurück. Das bemerkte Harry allerdings nicht, da er eingeschlafen war. Mia seufzte erleichtert. So würde er nicht gleich fragen, wo die beiden gewesen waren.

Nach einer Stunde Fahrt waren sie schließlich angekommen. Ron rüttelte Harry unsanft wach. Direkt vor dem Fuchsbau war der Fahrende Ritter zum Stehen gekommen. Zu Dritt, Ron trug mal wieder Hermines Koffer, gingen sie auf den Fuchsbau zu. Mrs. Weasley kam sofort auf die Drei zugerannt und umarmte alle herzlich. Ginny, die schon vorher zu den Weasleys gefahren war, kam kurz darauf auch aus dem Haus gelaufen mit Dean, ihrem Freund. Harry fragte sich gerade, wie sie alle in das Haus passen würden, als Mrs. Weasley glücklich sagte:"Da wir nicht alle zusammen im Haus schlafen können, weil zu wenig Platz ist, werden Harry und Ron in unserem Gartenhaus mit Fred und George übernachten. Charlie und Bill wollten nämlich auch noch kommen."Harry war zum Umfallen müde, so dass er das Briefeschreiben auf morgen verschob. An den Rest des Abends konnte Harry sich fast nicht mehr erinnern. Todmüde hatte er noch die Anderen begrüßt, sich dann aber schlafen gelegt.

**_Sympathex: Ich antworte erst jetzt weil ich's davor vergessen hab... Ja, Zeichensetzung ist eine große Schwäche von mir..._**

**_Also eigentlich ist die Story schon fertig geschrieben und ich wollte nix mehr ändern. Aber mal schauen._**

**_Wer Beta lesen will/möchte kann sich bei mit melden!_**


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Am nächsten Tag schliefen alle sehr lang. Um die Mittagszeit wurden sie aber von den leeren Mägen geweckt. Mrs. Weasley bereitete ein wunderbar duftendes Essen vor, das sie dann in vollen Zügen genossen. Nachmittags ging Mia mit Ron zusammen in die Stadt, weil sie eine neue Schreibfeder brauchte. Harry schrieb seinen Brief an Cho. Ginny und Dean wollten dann aber mit Harry, Fred und George draußen auf der Wiese Qudditch spielen. Harry spielte mit seinem neuen Besen Silberblitz 10.000, um den ihn alle beneideten. Er hatte ihn sich während den Ferien in der Winkelgasse gekauft. Dann, nach einer Stunde, waren sie so verfroren, dass ihre Besen nicht mehr richtig flogen.

Fred, George, Ginny und Harry gingen ins Haus, wo ihnen Mrs. Weasley eine heiße Schokolade machte, die ihnen Dampf aus den Ohren stiegen ließ. Bald darauf kamen auch Ron und Mia zurück. Harry fragte Mia:"Das hat aber lange gedauert; gab es so eine große Auswahl von Schreibfedern, dass du dich nicht entscheiden konntest?" Ron errötete so sehr, dass man keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen den Haaren und dem Gesicht ausmachen konnte, und Mia versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter einem Buch. Fred und George kicherten leise, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley schauten verdutzt auf, und Dean und Ginny schauten gespannt zu den Beiden hinüber. Mia stotterte, als sie antwortete:"W-wir h-hab-ben n-n-nur noch wa-was i-in ei-ei-einem C-c-c-aff-ff-ee g-ge-trunken."„ Ja, natürlich. Das glauben wir euch auch."Meinte Fred zu George in ironischem Ton.

„ Schluss jetzt!"rief Mrs. Weasley, „Möchtet ihr zwei noch eine heiße Schokolade? Oder seid ihr versorgt?" fragte sie an Mia und Ron gerichtet. Ron antwortete:"Danke, Mum. Wir sind versorgt. Aber ich glaube, Mia möchte sich etwas ausruhen. Sie ist auf dem Eis ausgerutscht."„Natürlich. Geh nur Hermine, ruh dich schön aus!"sagte Mrs. Weasley mütterlich. Hermine verschwand in Richtung Wendeltreppe. Die Weasley-Zwillinge warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu. Ron entschuldigte sich, da er auf die Toilette müsse. Dean sah Harry an und fragte ihn:"Wollen wir unsere Hausaufgaben erledigen? Ich hab meine noch nicht gemacht und du doch auch nicht? Oder?"„ Na klar, Dean. Wir sollten aber noch auf Ron warten. Sonst fühlt er sich ausgeschlossen."Harry und Dean warteten auf Ron, der 5 Minuten später kam. Zu dritt liefen sie die vielen aneinander-gereihten Treppen hoch.

Ganz oben war Rons Zimmer. Harry bemerkte, dass sich viel geändert hatte, seit er das letzte Mal da gewesen war. An den Wänden hingen nicht mehr die Poster von den Chudley Cannons, sondern viele Poster von verschiedenen Zaubererbands. Doch Harry bemerkte ein Muggel Poster. Es war von einer Band die Harry auch gern mochte. Wenn er bei den Dursleys gewesen war, hatte dort immer ein Radio im Zimmer gestanden, dass Harry heimlich eingeschaltet hatte. Dabei kamen oft Lieder von dieser Band, sie war sehr bekannt. Ron hatte Harrys Blick verfolgt und sagte jetzt:"Das Poster hab ich aus einer Muggel Zeitschrift, die mir Fred und George mal geschenkt haben."„ Die Band ist voll cool! Die kenn ich auch. Ich hab eine CD von denen." sagte Dean. „ Was ist eine CB?"fragte Ron. „Keine CB Ron. Das heißt CD. Es ist eine kleine Platte, auf der Lieder drauf sind."erklärte Harry. „Achso! Aber wir sollten nun mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen, bevor es Weihnachten ist. Weihnachten lass ich mir jedenfalls nicht von der Schule vermiesen."meinte Ron. Die beiden Anderen stimmten ihm zu und holten ihre Schulsachen hervor.

_laser-jet: Wie immer sehr einfallsreich! :-)_

__

__

_Ich muss jetzt wohl ohne Beta Leser/ín auskommen..._


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Der nächste Tag zog sich für alle hin wie Kaugummi. Das gespannte warten auf den nächsten Tag, der Weihnachten war, ließ sie nicht ruhig sitzen. Mia, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George und Harry machten sich nachmittags auf in die Winkelgasse, um dort noch ein paar Geschenke zu besorgen. Dean blieb im Fuchsbau, da er sich ein bisschen erkältet hatte.

_Hermine:_

_Was soll ich Ron nur kaufen? Was hab ich ihm denn letztes Mal geschenkt? Ach ja! Ein Autogramm-Buch von den Chudley Cannons. Doch das hab ich damals auf einem Hexen-Markt in Los Angeles, als ich im Urlaub war, gekauft. So was gibt es hier in der Winkelgasse nicht. Mhm, am Besten ich geh mal in das Besengeschäft auf der rechten Seite. Dort gibt es ja auch noch andere Quidditch-Sachen zu kaufen. Wow, hier find ich bestimmt etwas für Ron und auch für Harry brauch ich noch ein Geschenk._

Während Hermine Geschenke aussuchte, lief Harry mit Ron durch die Winkelgasse. Vor dem Ollivander blieben sie stehen. Harry hatte Cho in dem Geschäft entdeckt. Sie winkte ihm entgegen. „Ron, ich geh rein zu Cho. Kommst du mit?"sagte Harry. Ron antwortete:" Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge kaufen. Wir treffen uns einfach wieder in einer Stunde im Tropfendem Kessel. Harry nickte und Ron verschwand in der Menschenmenge. Harry trat in den Laden ein. Cho lief im sofort strahlend entgegen. Sie umarmten sich herzlich.

Fred und George gingen in ihren Laden und öffneten ihn. Sicher würden bald die Anderen hier auftauchen und etwas kaufen. George sortierte gerade die Kollapskekse, als Ron eintrat. „Hey, was wünscht du Bruderherz? Im Angebot sind gerade die Knöchelbruch-Bonbons. Aber für meinen Bruder gibt es reduzierte Sonderware."„Danke George, aber ich habe noch genug von diesen Schwänzsüßigkeiten. Harry würde sich sicherlich über eine Auswahl von Knöchelbruchbonbons freuen, um Trelawneys Wahrsageunterricht zu entgehen."„Ach, ihr habt immer noch Unterricht bei dieser alten Fledermaus? Na dann, mein herzliches Beileid! Hey Fred! Bereit mal eine besondere Auswahl von allen Krankheitssymptomen-Süßigkeiten vor. Harry soll das als Weihnachtsgeschenk von Ron bekommen", meinte George. Ron blieb noch eine Weile bei seinen Brüdern, bis er sich aufmachte, noch andere Läden zu besuchen.

Nach einer Stunde traf Ron sich mit Harry im Tropfendem Kessel, wo auch schon Ginny mit Mia wartete. Gerade sagte Ginny:"Fred und George sind schon wieder zum Fuchsbau gereist. Mum und Dad mussten noch zu einer Sitzung vom Ministerium."„Guck mal, wer da durch die Tür kommt! Ist das nicht Krum?"rief Hermine plötzlich. „Ja, allerdings."sagte Ron griesgrämig. Ginnys und Harrys Blick trafen sich. Leise kichernd, sahen die Beiden zu, wie Ron Mia dabei beobachtete, als sie zu ihm rüberging und ihn zu Ron und den Anderen zog. „Hi Viktor", begrüßten Harry und Ginny ihn gleichzeitig. Ron grummelte nur ein: „lo."

Sie redeten noch einige Zeit mit Krum und tranken Kürbissaft, bis er sagte:"Ich muss gehe. Hab noch eine Quidditch Spiel. Tschüss ihr alle zusamme."Hermine, Ginny und Harry verabschiedeten sich fröhlich, während Ron keinen Mucks von sich gab. Krum verschwand. „Mann Ron! Sag mal kannst du dich nicht benehmen? Ich schäme mich richtig, deine Schwester zu sein. Das war eine berühmte Person und du benimmst dich wie ein Morgenmuffel." rief Ginny fuchsig. Ron antwortete nichts. Dann mussten sie schließlich wieder zum Fuchsbau reisen.

_Wieso lesen nur so wenige meine Story? Ich will mehr Reviews!_


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Ginny nahm eine Prise Flohpulver und stellte sich vor den Kamin im Tropfendem Kessel.

_Ginny:_

_Endlich komme ich von diesem Trampeltier (ich meine niemand Anderen als Ron!) fort. Wie konnte er sich nur so vor Viktor benehmen. Ob Dean schon auf mich wartet? So, jetzt muss ich aber los. Mia, Harry und dieser Junge der sich nicht benehmen kann, schauen mich schon an. Oh je, ist mir schwindelig von diesem Kreiseln. Ah, ich bin schon da. Huch, unsanfte Landung._

Ginny kam aus dem Kamin geschossen und landete hart auf dem Boden. „Hi Ginny!"sagte Dean verschnupft, „ Wie wars in der Winkelgasse?" Er saß auf einem Stuhl mit einer Tasse Tee vor sich. Dean war ein bisschen blass um die Nase. „ Ganz OK. Aber mit dir wäre es noch besser gewesen. Gehts dir besser?"fragte Ginny mit einem mitleidvollen Blick. Doch gerade in diesem Augenblick kam Harry aus dem Kamin gerast. Seine Brille hing ihm schief an einem Ohr. Auch er landete auf dem Po.

„Hi Dean. Was macht die Erkältung?"sagte Harry, nachdem er sich die Brille wieder richtig aufgesetzt hatte. „ Das hatte ich ihn auch gerade gefragt, als du reingerutscht kamst."warf Ginny ein. Dean guckte zu den Beiden auf, er machte ein unglückliches Gesicht:"Es geht mir wieder gut. Mr und Mrs sollten ja eigentlich zu einer Sitzung. Doch das war eine Falle. Sie haben eine Eule bekommen, mit der dringenden Bitte, sich sofort ins Ministerium zu begeben. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat ihnen aufgelauert. Er will beide töten. Ich weiß das von Dumbledore. Er hat Fawkes geschickt. Dumbledore hat geschrieben, dass Harry auf keinen Fall ins Ministerium kommen soll, und wir auch nicht. Es sind viele Auroren vom Orden des Phönix im Ministerium versammelt. Leider sind auch Todesser um Du-weißt-schon-wen herum. Hagrid ist auch dabei. Sie brauchen ihn, weil er Riesenblut hat und deswegen gut geschützt ist. Mehr weiß ich nicht."

Ginny hatte sich, während Dean erzählte, langsam auf den Boden sinken lassen. Ihr Gesicht war weiß wie die Wand. Starr blickte sie auf den Boden. Kleine Tränen kullerten über ihr Gesicht. Dean stand auf und legte den Arm um sie. Harry hatte dachte inzwischen über Deans Bericht nach.

_Harry:_

_Moment mal. Ich bin schon mal auf Voldemort reingefallen. Aber Fawkes hört nur auf Dumbledore. Also muss etwas Wahres dran sein. Ich muss unbedingt ins Ministerium. Hagrid soll ihnen anscheinend als Schutzwall dienen. Das lasse ich aber nicht zu._

„Hört mal, ihr Zwei. Ich fliege ins Ministerium. Ich werde deiner Mum und deinem Dad helfen. Sie waren wie Eltern für mich und haben sehr viel für mich getan. Das bin ich ihnen schuldig. Ihr bleibt am Besten hier. Ich warte noch kurz, bis Ron und Mia ankommen. Sie sollen auch Bescheid wissen."sagte Harry. Entsetzt starrten Ginny und Dean zu Harry hoch.


End file.
